phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Old Man
"Good of you to come, visitors. I'm the chief of this valley. Hmm, there is good in your eyes. No wonder you were let through. It's really strange... I have a feeling that this is not the first time we've met." : — Old Man greets the visitors to the valley. Old Man is a minor character Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. He is the elderly chief of the Myst Valley musk cat colony. Characteristics Appearance Old Man has the appearance of a musk cat that has undergone transformation into a winged beast after consuming a laerma nut. He has bright, golden fur with brown accents at the tips of his ears and tail. His large eyes are green. According to the other members of the colony, the light blue feathers that make up Old Man's wings are unparalleled in their beauty. Personality As the chief of his people, Old Man can be described as a wise and nostalgic leader from the short amount of dialogue he speaks. The younger members of the valley seem to regard him with deep respect. Before meeting Chaz, Old Man had a Silver Tusk hidden in his possession that was passed down from generation to generation. This treasure is so valuable that none of the other cats in the valley have seen it despite them somehow knowing that it exists. General Information Myst Valley is a small cave that is hidden away from the public eye. The last remnants of the musk cats, magical creatures that resemble small cats, made the valley their home and are ruled by the elderly village chief, Old Man. The valley's entrance is guarded by two cats that judge whether visitors are worthy enough to be trusted to enter their domain. When Chaz and his party confront Old Man, the elder makes a comment that he feels like this meeting is not their first. He senses the good will in their hearts and trusts them enough to bestow the legendary Silver Tusk in their care. He claims that it is a treasured heirloom that was passed down generation upon generation. Trivia *Although it is not explicitly stated, the game hints that Old Man could be an elderly Myau, one of the protagonists of the original Phantasy Star. All of the musk cats seem to have a fondness toward the heroes despite having never met them. Furthermore, Old Man gifts a Silver Tusk to the party. This tusk was one of the musk cat's strongest weapons in the first game. *A counterpoint to the Old Man is Myau argument is that in both versions of the game, it is said that the tusk was passed down each generation as a sort of heirloom. This means that although Myau may have been its original owner, the current valley elder might be a descendant of the hero. Quotes English= :"The old man has a treasure, meow." :"Please put the old man's treasure to good use, meow." :"We haven't even seen the old man's treasure, meow." :"The beauty of the old man's shuttlecock is unparalleled in this world, meow." : — Dialogue from cats within the valley. :"Good of you to come, visitors. I'm the chief of this valley. Hmm, there is good in your eyes. No wonder you were let through. It's really strange... I have a feeling that this is not the first time we've met. I feel good about putting this in your care. This is a treasure that has been passed on generation after generation. Take it with you. It's the Silver Tusk!" :"Here's the Silver Tusk. Please make good use of it." : — Old Man welcomes his visitors and gives them a special gift. |-|Japanese= :「長老は宝物を持っているミャウ。」 :「長老の宝を　役立ててほしいミャウ。」 :「長老の宝物は　わたしたちも見たことがないミャウ。」 :「長老の羽根は　この世に並ぶ物が無いほど　美しいミャウ。」 : — Dialogue from cats within the valley. :「よく来たな、客人よ。わしが　この谷の長（おさ）じゃ。…ふむ、ここに通されるだけあって　よい目をしておるわ。それに…不思議じゃ…初めて会ったという気がせん…！　おぬしらならば　これをたくしても　よかろう。この谷に代々伝わる宝じゃ。持ってゆくがよいぞ。「シルバータスク」じゃ！」 :「シルバータスク、役立ててくれい。」 : — Old Man welcomes his visitors and gives them a special gift. Category:Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium Characters Category:Musk Cats